


Bang, Bang, Bang!

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [67]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anger, Angry Ardyn Izunia, Confusion, Cor Leonis Is In Trouble, Don't Keep Things From Ardyn...., Family Secrets, Fluff and Humor, Forgiveness, Guilt, Guns, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Multi, Nervousness, Noctis Lucis Caelum is a Brat, Oh no!, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, Protective Ardyn Izunia, Secrets, Shock, Somnus Lucis Caelun Being A Good Brother, Training, family talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: After seeing how good Prompto is at darts, Cor decides it is finally time he starts training.... with guns.Yeah... maybe it is for the best that the pair keep this one from Ardyn.What could possibly go wrong, huh?
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Ardyn Izunia & Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	1. Dad Is Gunna Be Mad

The blaring lights of the Crownsguard training hall pinged on, forcing Prompto to momentarily shield his eyes from the brightness. Having daemon DNA sucked sometimes. He quickly followed his dad, the Marshal of the Crownsguard, into the hall and the teenager could not help but marvel at the weapons, artwork and the entire area itself! Being Cor Leonis’s son anyone would have thought that Prom had been in here tons of times before and that couldn’t be any further from the truth. For his other parent, was Ardyn Leonis and he had explicitly said many times that he did not want Prompto stepping foot into these rooms unless it was absolutely necessary he did so. Prom kinda felt guilty, in doing this action, he was betraying Ardyn’s trust in him… but then again it was Cor who was happy to let him break one of the five major rules Ardyn had made for him to obey by. 

They were as followed:

  1. _Don’t use your daemon powers unless you are in danger or someone else is._
  2. _Don’t leave the house without telling someone where you are going for safety reasons._
  3. _Don’t leave Insomnia without adult supervision._
  4. _Don’t be rude to anyone unless you have just cause to do so...._
  5. _Don't step foot in the Crownsguard or Kingsglaive training area unless it was vital you do so._



All of those rules, save for maybe four as he shouldn’t be rude to anyone, were very reasonable rules to stick by and if Prom broke any of them he felt like the worst person in all of Eos because he knew how disappointed his dad was going to be in him…. Prom never wanted that to happen. 

“Won’t dad be annoyed?” Prom asked innocently, keeping close to Cor incase Ardyn knew what they were up to and decided to make a grand entrance. 

“What he doesn’t know won’t kill him.” 

“Terrible joke, dad. You know he doesn’t like me coming in here.” 

“Mate, you are the one who wants to protect Noctis when he is King. And unless you train, you can’t do it to the best of your ability.” Cor stated, ignoring the discomfort in his son’s voice. This was fine and Cor had already ensured that his husband was distracted with trying to beat Somnus at a game of chess for the next few hours. Prom had nothing to worry about. 

“I know….” Prom wined. 

It still felt wrong doing this behind his dad’s back… 

Cor told Prom to follow him and they went to one of the side rooms of the hall. Cor turned on the lights and all Prompto could see was a very long corridor. There was nothing at the end of the corridor, that was until Cor flicked another switch and a range of circular targets fell down from the ceiling. The massive targets had holes in them and they were all staggered a couple of feet away from each other. Before Prom could ask what this was all about, he heard the sound of something being loaded. The blonde prince turned to Cor and saw he had a small handgun in his hands. 

“I think we should start you on guns.” 

“Dad! I am 13! Are you insane!” 

Prom shrieked, shaking his head and backing away slightly so he was no were near the weapon. Where the hell had his dad got that thing from? Prom knew this was a bad idea the moment his dad first suggested it. Why would he want to use a gun anyway? He didn’t have the first clue how to use one and he was a klutz! Knowing Prom’s luck, he was going to end up shooting his dad instead of the fucking target. 

Cor put the safety on and handed it towards his son. “No offence mate, I don’t think sword’s or close-range weapons are your thing.” 

“Dad it was a couple of darts! Not something that could kill me or you!” Prom protested, still very uncomfortable with this idea, refusing to take the gun. 

“It wasn’t just a couple of darts though. You got a bullseye 3 times in a row! You have never played darts before!” Cor said, still amazed by what he witnessed the other day. 

Clarus had invited him over for a catch-up and because Ardyn was busy playing chess with Somnus, Cor brought Prom along with him. While there Gladio suggested that they play a friendly game of darts. It wasn’t a big deal and it was going to be a laugh, that was until Prompto took his turn. Cor and Clarus had no idea how Prom did it, he got three bullseyes in a row and it didn’t even look like he was trying. That was went Cor decided that Prompto needed to finally start training and it seemed that guns were a good way to go. 

“Mate, you can trust me. I wouldn’t let you hold one if I didn’t think you were capable.” Cor said with a smile full of encouragement. 

Prompto edged forward at his dad’s words. He did trust his dad more than anyone but… in doing this they were breaking another’s trust. Prom hesitated and stuttered. “I do…. But dad didn’t let me play darts because he thinks I will end up hurting someone or my self.” 

“He is too protective. He gets arsey with me when I decide to spar with uncle Somnus. That doesn’t matter you are learning how to fire a gun.” 

“Yeah, I am gonna be staying with uncle Clarus or go back to uncle Gilgy when dad finds out you let me hold a loaded gun.” Prom proclaimed, face completely deadpan. 

Cor shivered slightly at the mention of the Blademaster’s name. Nope, he was not letting the small threat of that man, prevent him from doing this. Cor got Prompto into a stance, showed him how to hold a gun, how to load a gun, how to take the safety on and off before finally letting him shoot one. The Marshal was far from disappointed. Prom got six out of ten bullseyes on his first drive. What put an even bigger smile on Cor’s face was the fact Prompto enjoyed doing this so much. Yep, he had made the right decision in letting his son do this.

* * *

Ardyn took off Cerbie’s lead and realised that he was home alone. Again. This was the eighth time this month this had happened. He would take Cerbie on his walk, and when they got back neither Cor or Prompto would be here to greet them. The first time this happened Ardyn panicked like there was no tomorrow and frantically called Cor to find out where they were. It turned out they were only around Clarus’s and would return shortly, and after that incident, Cor would text him to tell him where they had gotten to. Ardyn checked his phone to see if he had gotten any messages from his husband or son and it turned out that was the case again. He frowned as he sat on the sofa and looked at the time. It had just gone nine o’clock, it was the latest the pair had ever been out after they randomly disappeared off to Clarus’s. At least they were together and with the Shield, Ardyn could relax a little with that knowledge. Because Cor wasn’t here he allowed Cerbie to sit next to him as they waited for their loved ones to return.

The clock struck ten before he heard the front door open up. 

Ardyn scooted Cerbie off the sofa and called out in a tired and jolly voice. “Did my two favourite people in the entirety of Eos joy their time with Clare bear?!” 

“He hates it when you call him that!” Cor responded from the hallway. 

“All the more reason to say it!” 

“You are such an Ass Hat!” 

Ardyn laughed when Cor came into the room with a scowl on his face. All his Marshal did was roll his eyes, stroke Cerbie and come and sit beside him on the sofa. Ardyn gently ran his finger’s through Cor’s hair and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

“I am only jesting.” 

“I know you are. He is okay. Iris is putting years on him though.” Cor muttered, relaxing into the sofa and his husband’s touch. 

“That is what children do to you. Speaking of which, where has our little sunbeam gotten to?” Ardyn looked around not being able to spot Prom anywhere. 

“Upstairs. Getting ready for bed. He’ll be down in a minute.” 

Ardyn nodded and proceeded to ask his husband more questions about his day. This was yet another thing that happened when Ardyn went out for a walk. The moment Prom and Cor returned, Prompto would go to his room without so much as a hello. The excuse given to him was that he was tired or he just wanted some time to himself… but it wasn’t adding up in Ardyn’s head anymore. Because no matter what Prompto would always, always come and give his dada a hug before he went to bed, so why was it whenever Prompto went to see Clarus he didn’t? 

Ummm… very odd. 

The reason why Prom went upstairs and refused to see Ardyn was because he felt so guilty for being in the Crownsguard training barracks without Ardyn’s permission. Prompto knew if his dad asked him, he wouldn’t be able to put together a strong enough lie and they would be caught out. In a way, Prompto wanted to be caught out. It would stop all this anxiety building up in his chest whenever they got home after an hour of training. Prom did not want to see the disappointment on his dad’s face or see him get angry at Cor for doing this without talking to Ardyn first. But at the same time, he really wanted to keep the training going. He loved doing it and it meant one day he could be apart of the Crownsguard or Kingsglaive when he was older and he could protect Noctis. Prom was so stuck on what to do… he just hoped this did not end badly.

* * *

“Prom do you want to come to the arcade with me tomorrow?” Noctis asked as the pair walked back from school together with a few of the guard a couple of feet behind them in case anything were to happen to the Princes. 

Prom gave his best friend a smile and shook his head “Sorry Noct, I got this thing tomorrow.” 

“Huh? What ‘thing’?” 

“I can’t tell you Noct, it’s a secret.” 

Prompto replied not realising what he had just said until he heard Noctis gasp with excitement. Oh no! Suddenly, Noctis hung on to Prom’s arm and clung on to him, like a five-year-old did while they continued to walk, trying his hardest to get the information out of his friend. 

“No way! You can’t have a secret! You have to tell me! Come on!” 

“Dad asked me not to…” Prom said weakly, with a burst of anxiety riddling all the way to his core. He hated keeping secrets and he hated keeping stuff from Noctis. 

“Really? I thought Ardyn would have included me on this.” Noct moaned letting go of Prom. Walking like that was beginning to hurt his back. 

Prom knew he should have kept his mouth shut but if Noctis badgered Ardyn for the information, which he would, Prom would be in the dog house. It was vital that Ardyn didn’t find out at least not yet anyway, otherwise, there would be fireworks. 

Prom rubbed the back of his neck and slowly said. “No, it’s got nothing to do with him…” 

“You have to tell me now if Cor is keeping something. Please, I won’t say anything! Please!” Noct begged, eyes zigging with anticipation. 

“Fine. Just don’t tell dad.” Prom said, unable to keep it a secret any longer. Maybe if he told Noct… the guilt he had for not telling his dad may go away a little… hopefully. 

“Got it.” 

“Dad has been training me.” 

“That’s awesome Prom! Why didn’t you say anything before!?” 

“Cause I am training with guns.” 

Prom said quietly so the guards behind them didn’t hear. Prom was not meant to touch a gun until he was at least 18. None of the guards were. The use of firearms for anyone under the age of 18 was banned under King Mors because of how many accidents had occurred during training. His dad was going to be in so much trouble if Clarus found out his dad was letting him do that, not to mention how Ardyn was going to react to this news when he discovered iy. However, Noctis was not taking the hint that he should and had to be quiet about this. 

“Dude, you have to let me come and watch!” Noct said in a very loud voice. 

“Only if you don’t tell anyone. I’m probs gonna get in trouble with dad for saying something.” 

“No, you won’t. Uncle Cor loves me.” 

Yeah well, Cor was not going to be happy Prom had said a thing.

And Prompto was right. 

When Noctis was already there when they entered the shooting range, Cor gave Prom a glare to say: ‘we will talk about this on the drive home.’ All Prom could do was nod and wait for the inevitable to happen. 

* * *

One day when Ardyn arrived home and his husband and son were nowhere to be found, he decided that he didn’t want to sit on his own and wait for them. He made sure Cerbie was in the kitchen, so he didn’t destroy the sofa, and thought it would be nice to surprise them and turn up at the Amicitia’s manor. Jared greeted him at the door and took him to Clarus’s office, and when his nephews Shield laid eyes on him, Ardyn was confused to why Clarus looked surprised by his presences. 

“Am I not welcome here, Amicitia? I thought you liked me?” Ardyn laughed pretending to be shocked by Clarus’s stunned look. 

Clarus scratched his head. “You are welcome here but is there something wrong?”

“Wrong? Of course not. Why would anything be wrong? No, I just came by to see my darling husband and son. I am feeling a little left out that you keep inviting them around here and not me.” Ardyn said a little confused why Clarus was in here doing work and not with Cor. 

What made the matter even more confusing was the look Clarus was now giving him. The Sheild was looking at him with complete bewilderment like he was trying to figure out what the fuck he was on about. That was just rude. It was a simple question and Ardyn felt inclined to know where his family was. Before Ardyn could point out any rudeness Clarus cleared his throat.

“They’re... not here.” Clarus said with hesitation strengthening his words.

Ardyn laughed again. “Oh I know Mr Sophair hates the fact I live with my own family, but I honestly thought you knew me better than that Clarus. I am hurt.”

“Ardyn, Cor and Prom aren’t here. I would know if they were, this is my house.” 

“You can stop with the jokes now. Cor told me they would be here. They always come here. They have been coming here for two times a week for about two months now....” Clarus’s puzzled looked only enhanced by that statement and Ardyn was starting to get annoyed by it. He removed the remaining humour from his voice, all he wanted was to see his family before the night ended. Why was Clarus preventing him from doing so? “Amicitia. I am not finding this funny anymore.”

“Nor am I. Ardyn I have no idea what you are talking about.” Clarus replied, with a small amount of panic lingering in his voice. Why the fuck was Cor lying about coming to see him? 

Ardyn’s face dropped. 

Where in the name of the bloody Six had Cor and Prompto been going all this time?!

Ardyn quickly got out his phone and called Somnus but his brother hadn’t seen them but he did promise to help look for them. The Founder King did try to calm Ardyn down and suggested that he should ring Cor to find out their location, but Ardyn refused to do that. Cor had been lying to him for two months about where he was taking Prompto and the next time he saw his husband Ardyn was going to hit the roof, he did not want to do that down the phone. Thankfully, he was still in Clarus’s house, so the man kept reinforcing the idea of not calling until he had calmed down a bit. Because of how frustrated and on edge Ardyn was, Somnus called Regis for him to see if his grandson knew anything on the matter. Unfortunately, Regis didn’t, however, he did say that Noctis had been spending the odd night down in the Crownsguard training area and thought it was worth a look. When Ardyn was made aware of this information he thought he was going to explode. It didn’t take a fucking genius to figure out what was going on and what made this situation worse was that he and Cor had already had a chat about Prom’s training. They agreed when Prom was 10 that they wouldn’t let him do anything until he was 16 so he could focus on his studies and now Cor was training him and teaching their innocent child gods only knew what?! 

Ardyn was not happy. 

He teleported there before Clarus could say another word to calm him down and what he heard struck fear and anger into his heart. 

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

WAS THAT A FUCKING GUN?!

“Good shot Prom!” 

Ardyn heard his husband say with pride. That made Ardyn snap. 

Cor Leonis was fucking in for it now! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo Cor... you better be ready for a fucking storm because it is coming your way. 
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed :)


	2. No, I'm Not Mad! I Am Furious!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn is going to blow his lid....
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

“Good shot Prom! Now one more drive and that will be it for today.” 

Cor smiled removing his hand from Prom’s shoulder allowing his son to focus. They really should be getting on soon, Ardyn was bound to be getting restless without them there not to mention how their protective puppy was feeling. But surely one more drive couldn’t hurt and Prompto was really enjoying himself today, more then usual, Cor could not destory that happiness. 

Both the Prince and Marshal took a step back giving Prompto the permission he needed to carry on. Just as Prompto pulled the trigger a dark shadow darted quickly along the floor and appeared directly in front of the target that Prom was firing at. Prompto let out a sharp gasp as time literally stopped. The bullet he had just fired, halted in mid-air a few centimetres away from Ardyn’s chest and when Prom looked at his dad’s face, it was like Ifrit’s burning flames had overcome him. Prom lowered the gun as sweat dripped down the back of his neck and all the guilt that had been building up for two months had suddenly boiled over. He felt caged up in his own body as he watched, eyes tearing up, his dad take the still bullet from the air and throw it to the floor. All Prompto wanted to do was fall to his knees and tell Ardyn how sorry he was for disobeying him and breaking one of the only five rules his dad had ever laid out. But when he looked at his dad, expecting to see nothing but disappointment on his face, Ardyn was not looking at him. In the death ridden silence, his immortal dad was looking over his shoulder towards his not so immortal dad and that caused both the princes to gulp. 

Oh shit.

“Prompto. Noctis. Leave.” Ardyn simply said with no emotion in his voice. 

“... uncle Ardyn we were onl…” Noctis began to say but he was cut off by a daemonic cry from his uncle.

“GET OUT!!!!” 

“Okay!” Noctis nodded, not having to be told again. 

He quickly grabbed Prompto, who had now placed the gun on the floor, and dragged his best friend out of there as fast as he could leaving the Marshal and His Grace on there own. Prompto did protest and said he didn’t want them fighting over him but it was pointless in him staying. They were going to fight and it was going to be a whopper of a fight and after what happened with Ifrit, Prompto never wanted to witness one of those fights again. 

When the door slammed shut, Cor held his breath as he watched his husband pick up the gun that Prom had placed on the floor before leaving. The Marshal could see the blacken veins start to form on Ardyn’s skin but his eyes were still the same colour so he hadn’t fully lost it. Yet. 

In an attempt to ensure Ardyn didn’t, Cor tried his best to talk his husband around: “Ardyn, look I know what we agreed on…” 

Ardyn held his hand up telling Cor to keep his mouth shut. Cor quickly complied at seeing how much Ardyn was shaking with rage. Yeah, he had really fucked up this time. 

“You know exactly how it feels to be shot Cor.” Ardyn said in a smooth voice staring into his husband’s blue eyes. “You see I was angry about you taking it upon yourself to train him without discussing it with me first. Now I am furious that you have allowed a 13-year-old boy to hold a firearm, five years before it is legal for him to do so! More importantly OUR 13-year-old boy!!!”

“He was never going to get hurt! Do you really think I would let him hold a gun if I didn’t think he was capable of doing so!” Cor argued back. He would never let anything bad happen to Prompto. 

“THAT IS NOT THE POINT!!!!” Ardyn roared with all his might. Any unlucky person who was near the training barracks was going to get the fright of there life if they hear it. Cor did and he jumped out of his skin when Ardyn screamed. “I may have lied to you in the past about Verstael but at least I fucking knew I was in the wrong!” 

“I never said what I did was right. But it makes him happy!”

“Happy?! This would make him happy would it?!” 

Before Cor could stop Ardyn, Ardyn held the gun to his own hand and it shot himself right before his husband’s eyes. After recovering from the loud bang, all Cor could do was look at the freshly made wound in his husband’s hand as it dripped with the blacken starscourge. Cor was at a loss for words… what the actual fuck did he just do to himself!!!

Taken advantage of the silence Ardyn continued to speak in a voice that belonged to the daemons rather than himself. He held up his damaged hand and shoved it in Cor’s face. “Because THIS Cor is what could happen to our son! Or this!” Ardyn scream taking the gun and shooting himself in the foot not caring or being able to feel the pain. “Or what is worse he could get shot in the head and die! Do you want to see that! Do you want to see our only child die! Because I do not! If he carries on with this he might have an accident and die!” 

“Ardyn give me the gun.” Cor said calmly fearing that Ardyn was going to make that point clear by shooting himself in the head. 

“Tell me why I should listen to you?! You didn’t listen to me! I have said more times than I could count I don’t want Prom in here and what do you do?! You let him! Not only that, but you also allow the literal future of this fucking world to sit in here while he is shooting! Regis is so going to fire you and I highly doubt you will get your job back after this!” Ardyn’s voice continued to boom as he pulled the gun out of Cor’s reach, scourge falling to the floor as he moved. 

“I fucked up. I know that. Just give me the gun please?” 

“So you can hide it and give it to Prom when I am not looking!? No!!! And you aren’t taking anything of this in are you!”

“I am! Please… just put it down so we can talk properly.” 

“Oh really?!” Ardyn threw his head back with laughter. 

Cor gulped. The Marshal was starting to fear for Ardyn’s sanity at the moment. The scourge was still bleeding out of his husband’s hand and foot and it was slowly starting to bleed down out of his mouth. Cor never intended to make Ardyn this angry. He just wanted to give Prom something that was his own other than taking photos. He knew it was wrong to go behind Ardyn’s back and lie to him. Seeing Ardyn like this and knowing it was his fault fucking hurt it scared him. Cor never wanted to make Ardyn like this. He had to calm him down and he had to do it before Ardyn hurt himself again or anyone else. 

Cor kept to his cool calm demeanour and said slowly. “Ass Hat I am really sorry, I am in the wrong but unless you put that gun down we aren’t going to be able to talk properly about what I have done.” 

“I DON’T CARE IF YOU ARE SORRY!!!!” Ardyn screamed finally throwing the gun to the side, giving Cor what he wanted. But Ardyn was not in the mood for talking properly. “YOU put our son in danger! Not me! You did that!” 

“He is perfectly safe!” Cor shouted back, trying his hardest not to show Ardyn that he was getting visibly scared by his rage.

“Do I have to show you again what a bullet does to someone?” 

“No.” Cor grabbed Ardyn’s arm preventing him from moving. “Us shouting at each other will not solve anything, nor will you doing that prove a point. I get it. Please, just calm down!” 

“Calm…? If you wanted the calm version of me, love, you would have never let our son hold a gun.”

* * *

“It’s okay Prompto, my dear.” Regis said in a comforting voice holding Prom close to him. 

“No, it isn’t.”

Prompto cried feeling guilty for lying to Ardyn and feeling horrible for letting Ardyn shout at Cor. The boys heard Ardyn scream as they ran through the Citadel towards the room where the King was. It made both of the Prince’s heart stop and they were so scared by the Adagium’s wrath. Prom had heard and seen it a few times before and every time he did had, it terrified him. Knowing that his dad had the ability to lose it. Then he was scared for Cor having to be at the other end of it. It wasn’t like his dad didn’t deserve it… but it was still so scary. What if his dad lost complete control and accidentally hurt his dad. Prom would never forgive himself if that happened. Never. 

“It is only an argument. They will make up they always do. However, I do need to talk to your dad about letting you use a gun.” Regis said rubbing Prom’s back, with a small amount of anger bubbling away in his stomach. The King was very disappointed in the Marshal. Regis had not been this disappointed in Cor since he was rude to the ambassador of Accordo on purpose. 

“I know I wasn’t meant to be using one.” 

“No, you weren’t. Your dad knows better. I have seen too many guards and glaives die in training due to guns. Banning them from the use of anyone below the tender age of 18 is in the top five things that my father ever did right.” 

Prompto sniffed and held his uncle tighter. “Are you gonna fire dad?” 

Regis let out a small laugh and returned the hug. “If I was going to fire him I would have done that a long time ago. However, I do not have an issue with suspending him again.”  _ For the third time this year _ , Regis thought to himself shaking his head in more disappointment then before. 

“Okay…” Prompto said sadly, thinking all of this was his fault. 

“It’s okay Prom. It’s not your fault.” Noctis said from the corner, trying to comfort his best friend from a distance. 

The Prince quickly shut up though when his father gave him a pointed stare. When the boys arrived they told Regis what had happened and Regis was mad at Noctis for not coming to tell him when he had found out what weapon Prompto was training with. Because Prompto was upset and more scared then Noctis was, he told Noct to stand in the corner and not speak until he was spoken too. Noct didn’t like it when Regis punished him because it never happened. 

“Even though you should not be talking my boy, he is right Prompto. Your dad is the only person who should be feeling guilty right now.” 

“Okay.” Prom nodded, still not fulling believing his uncle. 

The door quickly opened without warning and Ardyn stood there still simmering with rage. The whole in his hand and foot had healed, Cor literally threw a potion over him to ensure that, and his veins were no longer black. All Ardyn wanted to do was go home and forget this day had ever happened. Ardyn told Regis Cor was making his way up here now and because they didn’t want to argue anymore today Cor would be using his old quarters while Ardyn took Prompto home. That made Prompto more worried and he begged his dad to make up with his other immediately. Ignoring his son, Ardyn took them home and went to bed. He wasn’t going to sleep tonight. Ardyn was too cross to sleep and he eventually went into Prom’s room, his son also found sleep impossible, and they talked through what had happened. Ardyn explained that even if Prom enjoyed that style of training it was illegal for him to be doing that and dangerous. Prom understood this but he did remind his dad that he was being a hypocrite. At least Ardyn found out first hand that Cor was lying to him and he didn’t have to find out from the lips of another, as Cor had with Verstael and Ifrit. Cerbie didn’t help Ardyn’s side of things either. He kept reminding him that he loved his and Prom’s daddy and this fight, like all the others they had ever had before, meant nothing in the grand scheme of things. 

Ardyn hated it when he got ganged up on. Yes, Cerbie maybe right but Cor needed to know that this was not okay and the training stopped now.

* * *

A two week suspension wasn’t so bad really. If Somnus or Clarus had of been the ones to deliver the sentence it would have been a hell of a lot longer, and depending on how happy the Founder King was, Cor might have been fired for his actions this time. Right now that did not matter to Cor. What matter was saying sorry to Ardyn and making up. Ardyn did not seem in the mood today but Cor wanted to at least try. 

While Prompto was at school, Cor approached Ardyn who was sitting in his little cubby hole under the stairs. It was a little cramped under here especially with all the crap Ardyn had but there was no way Cor was going to make Ardyn move if he didn’t want to. 

“Ardyn… I am really sorry.” 

“You know when I said to you I am giving you the cold shoulder for three days? I meant it.” Ardyn said bluntly, turning the page of his novel forcefully. 

Cor knelt down on the ground and placed a hand on Ardyn’s arm. “I know you did. But I want you to know how sorry I am for betraying your trust and putting Prom in danger. It was stupid and reckless of me to do so.” 

“Then WHY did you do it!?” Ardyn snapped slamming the book down on the small table in front of him as he snapped his head to face his husband. “I thought your recklessness would stop at our son’s expense, my bitterness towards Somnus does whenever our sunbeam is in the room!” 

Cor bowed his head in shame. “I know, it doesn’t look like I was thinking of Prom does it?” 

“No, it fucking doesn’t! Or that you were thinking of me either!”

“I was. Ardyn, I know when someone is good a certain technique in training. And Prom, he doesn’t have what it takes to excel with swords and weapons like that. He is so set on protecting Noctis I wanted to help him improve on a skill that he is good at so he isn’t dishearted when it comes to his real training.” 

“Keeping that from me you thought that was a good idea?” 

“No, of course, it wasn’t. But you would never have let him try.”

Ardyn laughed as the scourge was starting to take him once more. This is why he had to give Cor the cold shoulder because the daemons, who were just as protective over Prom as Ardyn was, we’re starting to see Cor as a little bit of a threat. That was not a good thing. 

Ardyn turned away from his husband and gritted his teeth trying to control himself. “No! Because it is dangerous and stupid!” 

“And he really enjoys it.” Cor said, his grip on Ardyn’s arm getting tighter as he tried to relax him. 

“I enjoy killing Somnus I am still not allowed to do it!” 

“I know… but you haven’t seen him. He is really good at it.”

“I don’t care if he is good! I want him safe!” 

“He is and was. I would never let anything bad happen to him.” Cor said in a pleading voice trying to get Ardyn to look at him. 

Ardyn let Cor drag his head to the side and Ardyn just growled when Cor did not react to the scourge falling from his nose. “Oh really? Because look at me darling. I am finding you a threat right now!” 

“You know I’m not.” Cor said calmly, placing a hand to Ardyn’s cheek. “You know I would never let anything happen to him.”

“Don’t. I don’t want to give this to you.” Ardyn ordered trying to recoil away.

“It’s okay. I know you won’t. I love you and him. I just wanted to give him a chance at doing what he wants. I am so sorry I didn’t speak to you first. Please forgive me?” 

The scourge started to slowly fade away. Ardyn nodded, he did forgive Cor he just felt hurt by the lies and secrets and was not ready to properly accept the apology yet. Before the scourge had completely gone Cor connected their lips together making Ardyn gasp. 

“Darling what are you playing at?!” Ardyn pulled away sharply, hoping nothing had touched Cor’s skin. Thankfully none of it had. 

“I just want to prove to you that I do value you, all of you. I will in the future discuss everything with you.” Cor smiled kissing Ardyn again, standing up and sitting in Ardyn’s lap with their lips still connected. 

Through the greedy and the apologetic kisses, while fumbling to undo Cor’s belt, Ardyn grumbled. “Don’t kiss me when I am like that again. Do you understand me, Marshal Leonis.”

“I do, Your Grace.” Cor agreed, pulling Ardyn’s coat off of him. 

And Cor’s tactic of making up did not work. They had sex and afterwards, Ardyn told Cor he was still going to be giving him the cold shoulder until Cor had learnt his lesson. It didn’t matter how many times Cor said sorry, he needed to learn that this had really hurt Ardyn and that they couldn’t lie to each other again. (Also, Ardyn didn’t want to hurt Cor. The daemons were still on edge with his husband and it would be for the best if they reframed from close interaction until they had sorted themselves out) 

* * *

It didn’t take long for Prompto to pull Ardyn around to his way of thinking. Prompto explained to his dad how much he enjoyed it and that he was good at it. Really good at it. He’d love to do it some more if it was possible. Unfortunately, that was not to be the case. Regis had made sure of that and ensure that Clarus and Drautos were the only people who were allowed to train the guard and glaive with firearms. When Ardyn saw how upset this made Prompto, an idea sprung to mind. He took both Cor and Prom to paintball centre and told Prom to show him what he could do. What saw Ardyn shocked him. 

Prompto hit every single target dead-on including all the moving ones. A bubble of pride burst within Ardyn and he didn’t know what to say or how to feel about this. Maybe the training that Cor had put Prom through was a good thing after all… no! It was dangerous. But damn was his son good at shooting. 

“So dad? What do you think?” Prom asked with hope in his eyes. 

“That when your father told me you were good, I didn’t think he meant this good.” 

“Do you really mean that?!” 

“Of course I do.” Ardyn smiled giving Prompto a massive hug. “But… I still can’t let you fire a gun until you are 18. It’s the rules I am afraid.” 

“I know.” Prom smiled back. “Does this mean you and dad are done fighting?” 

“Yes, it does.” Ardyn nodded, ruffling his son’s hair.

“Thank you Ass Hat.” Cor said with a breath of relief. 

At least that was over and they could finally just be a family again without this lingering tension between them, with sex being the only thing that had been able to break it up until now. 

From then on both Ardyn and Cor would take Prom to a paintball centre and let him practice at aiming and shooting targets. It may not be as heavy as a gun but at least Prom could keep up some form of training with weapons until he was 18, where he could finally use a gun again. Ardyn could not deny it made his son so very happy and in turn, it made Ardyn happier knowing that his sunbeam was happy. And Ardyn made sure to scold Cor over with this because if his Marshal had used his brain and thought of this activity before moving straight to guns, the entire argument would have avoided and Cor would not have been suspended again. 

Cor really needed to stop getting himself suspended. 


End file.
